hhfandomcom-20200215-history
William A. Calihan
William A. Calihan, Jr. is an American director and producer who has either worked as an assitant director, production manager or producer for such American films as The Phantom of 42nd Street, Gentleman Joe Palooka, Young Daniel Boone, Wagons West, The Desperados Are in Town, as well as such television shows as Hogan's Heroes, Ben Casey, The Bing Crosby Show, Charlie's Angels, and The Rookies as well as the television film, The Boy in the Plastic Bubble. Second Unit Director or Assistant Director * The Town Went Wild (1944) (as William A. Calihan) (assistant director) * Fog Island (1945) (as Wm. A. Calihan Jr.) (assistant director) * The Man Who Walked Alone (1945) (assitant director) * The Phantom of 42nd Street (1945) (assistant director) * The Missing Corpse (1945) (assistant director) * Dangerous Intruder (1945) (assistant director) * Why Girls Leave Home (1945) (as William Calihan Jr.) (assistant director) * Detour (1945) (assistant director) * How Doooo You Do!!! (1945) (assitant director) * Below the Deadline (1946) (as William Calihan Jr.) (assitant director) * Decoy (1946) (as William Calihan) (assistant director) * Gentleman Joe Palooka (1946) (as William Calihan) (assistant director) * Wife Wanted (1946) (as William Calihan) (assistant director) * The Trap (1946) (as William Calihan Jr.) (assistant director) * Gas House Kids Go West (1947) (as William Calihan Jr.) (assistant director) * News Hounds (1947) (as William Calihan) (assistant director) * The Chinese Ring (1947) (as William Calihan Jr.) (assistant director) * Campus Sleuth (1948) (as William Calihan Jr.) (assistant director) * I Wouldn't Be in Your Shoes (1948) (as William Calihan) (assistant director) * Jiggs and Maggie in Court (1948) (as William Calihan) (assistant director) * The Feathered Serpent (1948) (as William Calihan) (assitant director) * Joe Palooka in the Big Fight (1949) (as William Calihan Jr.) (assistant director) * Hold That Baby! (1949) (uncredited) (assistant director) * Joe Palooka in the Counterpunch (1949) (as William Calihan Jr.) (assistant director) * Angels in Disguise (1949) (assistant director) * Master Minds (1949) (uncredited) (assistant director) * Blonde Dynamite (1950) (as William Calihan) (assistant director) * Young Daniel Boone (1950) (as William Calihan Jr.) (assistant director) * Father Makes Good (1950) (as William Calihan) (assistant director) * Joe Palooka in Humphrey Takes a Chance (1950) (as William Calihan Jr.) (assitant director) * The Underworld Story (1950) (as William Calihan) (assistant director) * Blues Busters (1950) (as William Calihan) (assistant director) * Joe Palooka in the Squared Circle (1950) (as Willaim Calihan Jr.) (assistant director) * Bowery Battalion (1951) (as William Calihan) (assistant director) * Let's Go Navy! (1951) (as William Calihan) (assistant director) * The Highwayman (1951) (as William Calihan Jr.) (assistant director) * Joe Palooka in Triple Cross (1951) (assistant director) * Elephant Stampede (1951) (as William Calihan) (assistant director) * Crazy Over Horses (1951) (as William Calihan) (assistant director) * Wagons West (1952) (assistant director) * Feudin' Fools (1952) (as William Calihan) (assistant director) * Flat Top (1952) (second unit director) * The Big Chase (1954) (as William Calihan) (assistant director) * Crashout (1955) (assistant director) * The Silver Star (1955) (assistant director) * The Desperados Are in Town (1956) (assistant director) * Zane Grey Theater (1956) (as William Calihan) (2 TV Episodes) (assistant director) (1960) * The Westerner (1960) (as William Calihan) (2 TV Episodes) (assistant director) * Dondi (1961) (assistant director) Production Manager * Mr. Hex (1946) (as Wm. Calihan Jr.) (producer manager) * Sweetheart of Sigma Chi (1946) (as William Calihan Jr.) (producer manager) * Fall Guy (1947) (as William Calihan Jr.) (production manager) * Violence (1947) (production manager) * Hard Boiled Mahoney (1947) (as William Calihan Jr.) (production manager) * High Conquest (1947) (production manager) * News Hounds (1947) (as William Calihan Jr.) (production manager) * Blonde Savage (1947) (production manager) * Stage Struck (1948) (William Calihan Jr.) (production manager) * Joe Palooka in Winner Take All (1948) (as William A. Calihan) (production manager) * Smuggler's Cove (1948) (William Calihan Jr.) (production manager) * The Silver Star (1955) (unit manager) * The Lonesome Trail (1955) (producer manager) * Eighteen and Anxious (1957) (production supervisor) * Cast a Long Shadow (1959) (production manager) * By Love Possessed (1961) (as William A. Calihan) (production manager) * Ben Casey (1961) (TV Series) (production manager) * One, Two, Three (1961) (as William Calihan) (production manager) * The Bing Crosby Show (1964) (as William A. Calihan) (TV Series) (production supervisor) * Hogan's Heroes (1965) (TV Series) (production supervisior) (1965-1966) (unit production manager) (1967-1971) * The Rookies (1972) (as William Calihan) (as William A. Calihan) (4 TV Episodes) (production manager) (1975) * Charlie's Angels (1976) (TV Series) (production manager) * The Boy in the Plastic Bubble (1976) (as William Calihan) (TV) (production manager) Producer * Fort Vengeance (1953) (as William Calihan Jr.) (assistant producer) * Fighter Attack (1953) (producer) * Hogan's Heroes (1965) (associate producer) (producer) Miscellaneous Crew * Let's Go Navy! (1951) (as William Calihan) (assistant to producer) External links * Hogan's Heroes Fanclub * Webstalag 13 * The Hofbrau * William A. Calihan at the Internet Movie Database Callihan, William A.